Lei de Murphy
by KaruHardRocker
Summary: "Se pode dar errado, dará", disse Edward Murphy. E se puder dar certo? O que pode acontecer?


**Lei de Murphy**

**Música Tema: **_Misunderstood, Bon Jovi.

* * *

_

Quando algo pode dar errado, com certeza dará. E, naquele momento, Edward Murphy deveria estar gargalhando. Chovia. Ela estava com o salto quebrado, longe de seu carro e, ainda mais, havia acabado de terminar com quem ela acreditava ser o amor da vida dela. Mas, para você entender a situação, eu posso contar essa história desde o começo...

Era sábado. Um sábado divertido, um sábado até que bom quando comparado aos outros sábados de sua vida. E, para um sábado assim, uma grande comemoração deve ser feita, certo? Afinal, quem não quer dançar, pular e gritar quando acorda com o pé direito em um sábado?

Sakura ajeitou os cabelos na frente do espelho, botou uma maquiagem suave sobre o rosto e ficou até surpresa com o que encontrou refletido. Bem melhor que nos últimos dias, ela diria, ou talvez fosse apenas a felicidade que a estava embriagando sem nenhuma bebida. Vestiu-se com as melhores roupas que tinha e os calçados mais novos que havia comprado. Para onde iria? Bom, aproveitando a disposição e seu bom-humor, resolveu ir para o shopping.

Ligou para suas amigas. Hinata estava ocupada com um almoço de família, onde Naruto se apresentaria para os pais dela. Fora de cogitação chamá-la. Ino deveria estar se enroscando com Sai em algum lugar da cidade. Ten-Ten estava ocupada com as aulas de karatê que estava dando para alguns garotinhos e chamar Karin estava fora de cogitação: não queria estragar o seu dia tão cedo. Sasuke. Pensou, mas logo descartou a possibilidade: mesmo que estivesse saindo com o Uchiha, ele havia falado para ela na noite anterior que queria descansar um pouco, ficar em casa, já que o trabalho o estava matando.

No fim das contas, resolveu ir sozinha. Não tinha problema nenhum em pegar seu carro e ir para o shopping sem mais ninguém. Não mesmo. Pegou as chaves, foi para garagem, entrou no carro e ligou o rádio. Como já disse, era um sábado feliz, um sábado para gritar, pular, dançar... E cantar. Mesmo que ela mais desafinasse do que cantasse, era divertido.

Assim que chegou, saiu passando pelas vitrines. Tinha dinheiro o suficiente em sua bolsa para comprar alguma coisa que quisesse. Olhou através das vitrines, buscando algo que lhe interessasse. Chegou a pensar em um vestido belíssimo que já havia passado: Neji e Ten-Ten se casariam em breve e já havia sido convidada. Precisava buscar alguma coisa que combinasse com ela, mas não agora. Era dia de relaxar e, talvez outro dia, ela resolvesse ver aquilo.

Passou por uma loja de calçados e só faltou colar seu rosto na vitrine. Um salto lindo, o mais bonito que já havia visto ali, em Konoha. Queria ele no seu pé naquele momento. Não importava que nunca fosse usá-lo, ou que apenas usasse-o daquela vez: um instinto tomou conta dela.

Estava passando da hora de sair e, já com o salto no pé, voltou para o carro. Dirigiu pelas ruas a esmo, ouvindo as músicas da rádio com alguma familiaridade, umas duas ou três já repetidas.

Para onde ir agora. Passou perto da casa do Uchiha. Deveria voltar? "É claro", pensou com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha também que contagiá-lo com aquela alegria que estava sentindo.

Assim que estacionou na frente da casa do Uchiha, pegou a chave reserva que havia sido colocada. O sol estava alto já, como se representasse toda a felicidade que ela sentia. Parou de frente para a porta e bateu três vezes contadas. Ela ouviu um já vai e se afastou da porta.

A porta se abriu lentamente, revelando um Sasuke com os cabelos bagunçados, uma camiseta velha e uma bermuda já bastante usada. Ele a encarou com um olhar entediado que ela sequer notou.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! – falou o abraçando, o que ele não retribuiu.

- O que foi, Sakura? – ele perguntou, gélido.

Ela estranhou. O encarou com um olhar estranho, como quem pergunta o que aconteceu. Ele se desvencilhou do abraço dela e bufou, entrando, deixando a porta aberta para que ela o seguisse.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou.

Ele se jogou no sofá, não tão animado quanto ela. Estava cansado.

- Meu tio me ofereceu um emprego. – disse.

Ela não entendia aonde aquilo iria chegar, mas tinha um leve pressentimento que não era nada muito bom.

- Eu teria que ajudá-lo com os negócios... – falou com um ar ainda mais cansado – Tenho que ir para Tsuchi, ajudá-lo com os negócios de Iwa. –

Ela teria ouvido direito?

- Você não pode fazer isso! – ela falou com a voz desafinando pelo desespero. O mesmo desespero de 4 anos atrás, quando fugiu de Konoha para concluir os estudos com Orochimaru.

- Minha família está falida. – ele disse – Eu jurei para o meu pai, antes dele morrer, que ia fazer o nome do Uchiha voltar para o topo, ser respeitado. –

Sakura não queria ouvir. Toda a felicidade dela se esvaiu quando entrou naquela casa. Maldita hora para resolver falar com Sasuke. Maldita hora para resolver sair de casa. Um sábado feliz? Pff... Longe disso.

- Sakura , espera! – ele chamou, mas ela atravessou a porta correndo, escondendo o rosto.

Ele correu atrás dela o mais rápido que pôde. Quando conseguiu chegar ao carro, ela já estava saindo, acelerando. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada. Não queria. Bastava saber que ele estava indo embora. De novo.

Sem mais desculpas esfarrapadas, que dissesse o que queria fazer. Ele não precisaria se desculpar. Ele não precisaria fazer mais nada. E, mais uma vez, ela dirigiu a esmo.

* * *

Não sabia quantas horas haviam se passado. Não sabia quanto tempo havia levado para chegar até ali. O último retorno para Konoha havia passado há muito tempo e o tanque estava na reserva. Olhou para o relógio e a placa. "Konoha-Suna, Km 118". Ela não queria parar para pensar em nada, mas a gasolina teimava em querer acabar.

Até que finalmente acabou. No meio da estrada, no meio do nada. Ela desceu do carro e olhou ao redor. Vazia. Observou uma placa mais adiante. O próximo posto estava a dez quilômetros dali.

- Ótimo. – bufou enterrando as mãos nos cabelos róseos – Dez quilômetros. –

Saiu andando pelo acostamento, deixando o carro para trás. Sentiu uma gota sobre sua cabeça e, pela segunda vez no dia, amaldiçoou sua falta de sorte. Tentou apertar o passo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi quebrar o salto. Tropeçou e caiu de joelhos no asfalto. Sentou-se ali mesmo, no acostamento, tirou o par e atirou-os para longe.

- Merda de salto!

Descalça, sem gasolina, na chuva, acabando de terminar seu relacionamento... Suspirou e levantou-se. Tirou o celular do bolso e viu mais uma maravilha: "Sem sinal". Respirou fundo. Estava perdida. Realmente perdida.

* * *

Resignação. Já estava se acostumando com a chuva fria em cima de seu corpo. Desistiu de andar depois de algum tempo caminhando. Teriam levado seu carro? Ela não sabia, nem fazia muita questão de saber. Limitou-se a encarar as poças d'água que já se formavam. Um carro passou e, quando ela tentou pedir ajuda, apenas mais água foi jogada em cima dela.

- Merda. – repetiu pela enésima vez desde que saiu de Konoha.

Viu mais um carro. Um carro conhecido dessa vez. Era _ele_. Ele estacionou o carro pouco adiante e desceu dele com um guarda-chuva.

- Sakura, vem! – chamou, mas ela fingiu não ouvir.

Ele bufou e correu até ela. Ela o encarou quando ele estendeu a mão.

- Eu não quero mais as suas desculpas! – disse dando um tapa na mão dele.

- Desculpas? – ele perguntou – Que desculpas? – ela não compreendeu. – Você nunca parou para me ouvir, não é, Sakura? – ele perguntou com uma cara incrédula.

- Sasuke, o que você... –

- Eu quero te perguntar se você quer vir comigo. Iwa, Tsuchi. – ela deixou o queixo cair - Hoje. –

Ela compreendeu dessa vez. O Uchiha mais uma vez estendeu a sua mão, segurando o guarda-chuva sobre ela.

- Meu carro, ele...

- O guincho vai buscar. Você fez um seguro e me deu a senha, lembra? – ele disse, ainda com a voz grave.

Ele a encontrou pelo GPS. Ele viajou mais de duzentos quilômetros para procurá-la. Ele a chamou para ir embora com ele.

Por um instante, ela esqueceu que a gasolina de seu carro havia acabado. Que seu salto havia quebrado no meio da chuva. Que ela pensou ter perdido um relacionamento com alguém que jurava ser o homem da sua vida.

- Tá. – ela falou.

Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- "Tá" o quê?

- Tá... – ela disse receosa – Eu vou com você. –

O Uchiha não pôde deixar de dar um ligeiro sorriso quando ela aceitou sua mão. O sorriso não pôde deixar de crescer quando entraram no carro. E não pôde ser maior quando selaram os lábios um do outro.

É, talvez Edward Murphy tenha gargalhado só um pouquinho depois disso.

* * *

**Notas do Autor:** Tarãããã... O que acharam?


End file.
